Star Guardian
by Eternal Sailor X
Summary: Sephiroth is rescued by blond haired, blue eyed child and finds out years later the carefree child he knew was more than anyone could expect. SephirothxCloud Warnings: OOC, OCs, swearing, violence, references to other games, movies, and books
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I ****do not own Final Fantasy VII****, and I ****do not make any money**** from these writings.**

**A/n: For those who have already read this or are first reading it-**

**This fic is going to be slightly confusing. I've been doing some hard research and thinking, which is dangerous for me, and will be constructing a fic where both science and religion mix, and where some of the known facts of FFVII will be ignore or left out (hey, it wouldn't be called fanfiction if a person couldn't do this, but I've been majorly flamed by people when I first started out just because my fics didn't match with the original, obvious information stated in the original anime). Although much of what I state will contradict anything both the side of science, religion, or FFVII states, and you what actual information on the topic at hand, please look it up, because a majority of this stuff gets really complicated and I've just simplified it to work with the fic. If I happen to have anything wrong, or confusing, don't be afraid to ask or correct me.

* * *

  
**

Warm, glistening crimson flowed down smooth, black leather and pale skin.

Soiled silver hair whipped helplessly in the wind as the long strands snagged on passing branches.

Silver eyes highlighted with the lime-green glow of mako flashed in anger and annoyance as the owner of said eyes ran desperately through the ever-darkening forest.

Lethal silver flashed loyally at the man's side as cat-like eyes analyzed his surroundings.

"Quickly, don't let him get away!" The demand reached his freezing ears as he stumbled into an icy stream, hastily getting up from the ground and continued on his escape.

Continuing despite his injuries and fatigue, the man stumbled on roots and rocks before escaping the forest, only to look down from a steep cliff into a wide valley below.

"This way!"

"He's over here!"

He turned to face the men bursting out of the forest, their rifles locked and ready to kill.

"Freeze!"

Looking over his shoulder, cold eyes calculated the steep drop down into the valley below.

"Surrender and we won't harm you…much."

Snorting at the ironic statement, the platinum-haired man jumped over the rock cliff into the valley below.

Bullets rained around his form as he gracefully landed on the ground.

Faltering slightly, he gripped his wounded side before regaining his composure and taking off into the unknown valley.

* * *

A painful cough ripped from the fallen, soiled man as he finally gained consciousness.

Weary eyes blinked open, taking a quick, hazy check of his surroundings.

His body lay in a small puddle of freezing, muddy water, his faithful sword laying a few inches from his grasp.

He ran for hours, resting every few minutes to determine his location before starting again. However, not even his mako infused body could take the severe tiredness and blood loss, and before he could made another step, the world of darkness had taken him into its cold, comforting embrace.

"Come on Speedy, Mom says we got to get the blueberries before the birds get them." A cheerful voice reached his hypersensitive ears.

A hyperactive squawk replied to the happy voice, and is he wasn't as wounded as he was, he would have attacked.

He could hear the footsteps rapidly approaching and tensed, waiting for the killing blow.

A gasp echoed a few feet in front of him followed by the sound of swiftly approaching feet.

"Think she's alright?" The voice whispered to its companion.

A low purr answered.

Rough hands yanked at his hair up, and with a furious snarl of a cornered animal, lashed out, knocking the being away from him.

Green glared at the being, before widening in surprise and wonder as they met curious sapphire framed by golden light. Slightly guilty, the defeated man turned his pained gaze at the ground in defeat and fatigue.

"Mom isn't going to like this." The being sighed, "Come here Speedy."

Small, inexperienced hands hefted one of his thick arms over a thin shoulder, struggling to drag him on top of the other creature.

The sudden movement aggravated the man's wounds, and he growling in annoyance.

"Sorry."

He felt himself drop against something soft and warm, and relaxed against the comfortable object. Soon, his other arm was hauled and dropped, causing him to lay lopsided on the warm, soft mound and instinctively buried his hands in the fluffy down.

"Hold on tight, okay." The innocent voice ordered. "Huh, what's this?"

Jade eyes moved up to see the small, pale figure picking up his faithful sword.

"Wow, just like dads." The person held the sword carefully in admiration and awe.

An impatient squawk caught the smaller being's attention, and the silver-haired man felt himself slowly lifted off the ground, his feet dragging limply on the ground.

"Alright, let's go." The innocent voice commanded as the comforting darkness engulfed him once again.

* * *

**R and R Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I ****do not own Final Fantasy VII****, and I ****do not make any money**** from these writings.**

**Has been revised, and sounds much better, to me anyway.**

**READ THIS PLEASE:**

**Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a year (or better for all I know), but plot bunnies are stubborn bastards. No matter how many time I hog tie them in chains and put them in cages; they manage to escape and start mating like crazy. Anyway, there's a poll on my Bio page, please vote.**

_**

* * *

**_

The strong smell of herbs and spices filled Sephiroth's senses.

Whatever he was laying on was too plushy and scratchy to be a Shin-Ra cot, yet it was the best thing he had ever slept on.

"Ooh, I think she's awake." The young voice, Sephiroth recognized as his savior's voice, spoke above him.

A soft coo was the only reply.

He opened his eyes to see a large mass of gold and blue blocking his hazy line of vision.

Blinking to clear his eyes, Sephiroth stared up blankly at the faces of a young boy and a golden chocobo looking at him upside down.

"Hi." The boy stated staring straight down into his eyes "Glad you're awake. I'm- huh, hey, oof!"

Sephiroth sat up, brushing off the pain as if it were an itch. The holey, dirty t-shirt; the worn out military fatigues; and the wool socks made his body much lighter then he was used.

Another thump from behind made him look over his shoulder where his head once lay.

The boy looked as if he was around the age of five or six. His wild hair looked similar to the crest of a chocobo, while his eyes were an ocean of blue. He wore a pair of sky blue shorts, and a loose t-shirt covered with dirt and sweat stains.

Looking around the room, Sephiroth noticed a small wooden table with two wooden stools surrounding it placed in the center of the room. A bookshelf stood in the far corner next to another doorway while a well-crafted, antique rocking chair stood next to a small fireplace where a large kettle suspended above a roaring fire. The stair step mantel above the fireplace had Masamune resting underneath a large broadsword wrapped in torn, soiled bandages. His leather trench coat and pants hung on a small wooden peg in the wall while his boots rested neatly under them, not too far from another door, which Sephiroth guessed was his ticket to freedom.

Idly scratching at the soft bandages wrapped around his chest and abdomen, he got to his feet, ignoring the boy and bird behind him and headed toward the coat rack.

In no time, Sephiroth switched the pair of pants he was wearing and was quickly buckling his boots.

"What are you doing?" The boy asked, cocking his head to the side cutely, the chocobo mimicking his moves.

Sephiroth finished zipping and buckling up his boots, put on and buckled his trench coat before reaching for Masamune and sheathing it back in its proper place.

Before he could get one foot out the door, Sephiroth's breath knocked out of him as he was tackled to the ground. Luckily, Masamune didn't catch on anything or anyone as he fell. Annoyed, he turned to look up surprised into a pair of strict, blue eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" The blonde asked, touching his nose with Sephiroth's nose.

"Leaving." Sephiroth started curtly as he easily rolled to duo off him, but when he stood back up, he was reacquainted with the ground.

"Oh, no you don't!"

"Cloud!"

The door beside them slammed open and an average height woman with long, blond hair tied back into a loose bun and sky blue eyes wearing a light brown wool dress rushed in.

"Off, both of you!" The woman demanded as she swept the startled boy into her arms and lightly nudged the chocobo with her foot.

The chocobo quickly got off Sephiroth and back away into a nearby corner.

"What do you think you are doing?" The woman scolded the boy.

"But Mom, she's-"

"I don't care; now get over in the corner. I'll deal with you later." The woman finished as she ushered the boy to the corner where the bookshelf stood.

The boy pouted as he marched over to the corner and flopped down on the ground, grumbling about how everything was unfair.

"I'm sorry; they get a little rowdy when we have company." The woman smiled as she helped Sephiroth up off the floor. "I'm Camarin Strife, that is my son, Cloud, and I believe you've already met Speedy." Camarin stated as she went over to the fireplace and looked into the kettle. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, ma'am. Thank you for your hospitality, but I'm afraid I must be going." Sephiroth stated casually as he turned on his heel and headed toward the door.

"Speedy."

Once again, Sephiroth found himself practically kissing the floor.

Sephiroth was damn glad that no one was here to watch this. He had the deep respect from all his SOLDIERs due to his skill and leadership.

He called a hero by the public for his inhuman feats during the Wutai War.

Known as the Demon of Wutai, the fear he struck into the hearts of his enemies was so great, it was rumored they died standing up before they could feel the cold kiss of Masamune.

Nevertheless, to have a giant bird, which he could easily kill, tackle him to the ground, and keep him there was embarrassing.

"Okay, this is how it is going to be." Camarin said firmly, "I don't care who you are or where you came from, you are either staying here, resting in a comfortable bed until I say you are well enough to go; or you can stay pinned to the floor like that until I am able to get a hold of your commanding officer."

_Does she even know who I am…? _Sephiroth thought as he looked back into fierce, firm blue eyes and knew this was one battle of wills he wasn't going to win.

_**

* * *

**_

"So ma'am, where are you from?" Cloud asked looking at Sephiroth over the top of the large picture book he was currently studying from his position in front of the fireplace.

Sephiroth looked down at Cloud, slightly offended at being mistaken for a girl, and was about to reply when Camarin intervened.

"Honey, Sephiroth's a guy." Camarin stated, drying her hands after washing dishes.

"But, he has long hair just like yours." Cloud stated as he cocked his head to the side.

"Cloud, do you notice anything different between Sephiroth and me?" Camarin asked as she stood next to Sephiroth.

Cloud shifted his eyes from Sephiroth to his mother for a few minutes.

"You've got boobs." Cloud started still looking in between the two.

"Correct." Camarin smiled.

"Then does that mean he has...?" Cloud trailed off unsure how to finish his question.

"Yes."

"Oh, okay. Sorry 'bout that, Seph." Cloud chirped smiling up at Sephiroth before returning to his book.

After being threatened and forced to stay against his will, Sephiroth was surprised how quick Camarin changed from stubborn mother to perfect hostess.

Camarin's cooking was a heavenly, beating anything President ShinRa's five star chef could whip up, even if it took him an entire day.

It turned out that the woman was a mid-wife for many of the mountain villages and was widowed when her husband, Dieter Strife, died in the Wutai War.

Sephiroth had been shocked beyond belief to find Dieter's family in this shit hole of a place. He remembered working beside the man on several campaigns in Wutai. Dieter even made it into the ShinRa record books for having excellent marksmanship, equal to skills of a Turk.

Being a man of medium height and light build, he was excellent with a sword. He, like many others, could see potential in a cadet that was failing most of his or her classes. There wasn't a time he wasn't seen helping a failing cadet to reach his or her full potential.

Moreover, like every loyal and respectful SOLDIER, Dieter looked out for the well being of his comrades' as they looked out for his well-being.

Dieter managed to make it up to the rank of Captain before rebel groups suddenly killed him in an ambush while on a recon mission. Sephiroth was thirteen at the time, and newly promoted to First Class.

However, why in the world were Dieter's wife and son living out here where the only modern luxury the two had was running water and a flushing toilet, when they could be living back in Midgar living with the finest. Then again, Sephiroth never fond of the five-star luxuries and services ShinRa offered to anyone that he was foolish enough to call a friend or business partner (or even as a potential bed warmer).

"Okay Sweetie, time for bed." Camarin stated as she dried her hands on a ratty dishcloth and walked over to the rocking chair in front of the fireplace.

"Mm-Kay." Cloud yawned as he put his book away, grabbed a wool blanket folded neatly on top of the bookshelf, and scrambled onto his mother's lap.

"Ma'am, you two can take the bed; I'll do fine in the chair." Sephiroth protested as mother and child cuddled closely to conserve body heat.

"Nonsense, you need it more than we do." The woman murmured as she tucked Cloud's head under her chin.

Sephiroth watch the sleeping mother and child for a while before drifting into the world of dreams.

_**

* * *

**_

"Come on Speedy, I know you can do better than that." Cloud's taunting voice woke Sephiroth from his peaceful slumber.

A playfully aggressive wark was heard followed by the soft sounds of grunting and panting.

Sephiroth sat up and looked out the window to see Cloud, wearing a thin white cotton t-shirt and sky blue shorts, in a fighting stance wielding a dark-colored bokken. Speedy watched the smirking blonde's every move, his body bent in a cautious stance waiting to defend himself.

Without warning, Cloud charged forward, bringing the bokken down over his head. Speedy shifted his neck slightly to miss the strike, quickly latched onto the bokken with his beak, and yanked it out of the young boy's hands. Cloud jumped, desperately trying to get his bokken back, but Speedy seemed to smirk in amusement as he kept the sword just out of Cloud's reach. Growling lowly, Cloud jumped, grabbed onto a hand full of feathers on the chocobo's neck to hoist himself a little higher. However, before he could barely feel the object against his fingertips, Speedy tossed it behind him before quickly latching onto Cloud's shorts and flipped him so quickly that Cloud lost his grip and face-planted right into the ground.

"Unfair- oof!" Cloud cried out as Speedy sat down just enough on the poor boy to keep him pinned.

Chuckling to himself, Sephiroth's mirth increased as Speedy looked down over the blonde's head, and touched nose to beak, only to receive a pouting glare from the other.

Getting up and stretching, Sephiroth walked out of the small cottage, "What do you two think you are doing?"

Cloud and Speedy abruptly ended their staring contest, looking over at Sephiroth who was leaning casually against the doorway.

"Hey Seph, how are you?" Cloud asked as he struggled to sit up, but Speedy decided otherwise.

"Let me up." Cloud demanded as he glared up at Speedy who was looking at Cloud innocently.

"You're not going to let me up are you?" Cloud pointed out as Speedy rubbed his face against Cloud's face like a cat begging for something.

"Come on get off!" Cloud declared as he struggled to get up.

Sephiroth's smirk turned into a small smile, a treasure that only a select few got to witness, as Cloud fought to get out from under the large chocobo, who was very content with where he was.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Sephiroth asked.

"My dad," Cloud responded as he tried to crawl his way out from under the giant mass of golden feathers, causing Speedy to whine in discontent. "He taught me as much as he could before he died."

Sephiroth looked at Cloud confused, "But, he died eight years ago."

"Uh huh," Cloud huffed as he brushed himself off and picked up his bokken, "I was five-years-old according to Mom."

Emerald eyes widened in surprise, "So, your thirteen years old? I thought you were six."

Cloud sent Sephiroth an irritated pout was he slashed the air with his bokken whining, "Man, it's getting worse every year!" The blond paused in thought, "Well, it's better than four."

"You don't exactly act your age." Sephiroth chuckled.

"I'm thirteen, not thirty." Cloud scoffed, "No one really grows up; they just grow old."

_Definitely going to have to meet Zack,_ Sephiroth mused to himself.

"Your father was a good SOLDIER and an excellent teacher. Thanks to his leadership and determination, he won many battles for ShinRa." Sephiroth said, "I assume you didn't get much training in with your father?"

Cloud froze, looking down at the ground, "He had me practicing since I was old enough to stand. He sent old textbooks recruits and SOLDIERs studied from along with instructional material to keep up my training. It's been a while since I've been able to learn anything new."

"Would you like to learn something new?" Sephiroth asked hoping to brighten the blonde's mood. He needed to stretch anyway, and it would be interesting what Dieter saw in his own son.

Cloud beamed, the atmosphere becoming cheerier, "Yeah!"

Cloud scrambled to his feet, rushed into the little cottage, and came back out a few seconds later with a light colored bokken in hand.

"Here ya' go." Cloud smiled as he handed Sephiroth the wooden sword.

Sephiroth had Cloud to go through as many katas as he could remember. Starting at grunt level, Cloud's movements were fluid and graceful, like that of a well-trained apprentice. However, as he advanced up to those taught to third and second-class SOLDIERs, his movements became choppy and erratic. Sephiroth had to correct his stance on a few and guide him through a few steps, but overall he was impressed with how much Cloud had retained.

"Very good," Sephiroth praised, "Now, watch and follow me."

Cloud watched in fascination as Sephiroth performed the form as if he were dancing with an invisible partner. When Cloud first tried it, he was able to keep up well compared to most other people who just starting advanced forms. His movements were still clumsy and erratic, but at such a young age and still growing, Cloud had the right to be awkward.

After a few times, Cloud was able to perform every move perfectly.

"Let's see how you do when facing an opponent."

Both bowed in respect and friendship to one another. Sephiroth stepped into a _chūdan_ with Cloud following his lead. Neither Sephiroth nor Cloud charged forward, watching and analyzing his opponents every move.

Cloud held back, waiting for the Master to strike. Sephiroth, knowing he would have to treat Cloud like a beginner, and that Cloud didn't dare go on the offensive, stuck first; his bokken angled so he could easily flip the sword out and away from Cloud's hands.

Just a second or two before Sephiroth's bokken hit, Cloud tossed his bokken up just enough so the other one hit at the junction of the _tsuba_ and _tsuka_, causing it to flip over the opposing bokken and allowing Cloud to grab it with his other hand.

Using Sephiroth's temporary surprise to his advantage, Cloud spun around and slashed at the other's abdomen. Sephiroth stepped back enough from Cloud to miss him before bringing his bokken up over his head and down.

Speedy sat near the house, watching the two spare with excitement and interest, warking occasionally when Cloud almost got hurt.

Diving in between Sephiroth's legs, Cloud rolled out from under him and swiped down at Sephiroth's backside.

Sephiroth whirled around, deflected Cloud's bokken to the side, flipped his bokken onto the backside of Cloud's weapon, pinned it to the ground, and heel kicked to send the blond falling on his backside.

However, Cloud thought one move ahead, jumped onto the back of Sephiroth's bokken, and front-kicked him in the chin.

Even though the blonde didn't have enough strength to cause any serious damage, Sephiroth felt a bit of whiplash as his head snapped back suddenly. Trying to sweep Cloud off his feet, Sephiroth swiped his sword to the side to send the blonde falling on his side, but Cloud amazed the war-hardened general once again as he back-flipped off the sword, gracefully landed on knee, and charged forward.

As the spar continued, Sephiroth sensed _something_ change in the air, and noticed a change in Cloud's tactics as well. Instead of continuing his confident assault, Cloud took to the defensive and began to back away, keeping his eyes hidden behind unruly gold bangs. Sephiroth, suspicious of the boy's sudden submission, continued on the offensive, though not as strongly as he had before just in case Cloud was tiring.

"_Gift of the stars…"_ A soft, feminine whisper echoed on the wind, causing Sephiroth to go on the alert.

"I'm sorry..." Cloud harshly whispered before charging.

Sephiroth barely managed to get his bokken up in time to stop Cloud's first strike, but that didn't stop the blonde from recovering and attacking at another area.

_One, two three…_

_Omnislash..._ Sephiroth thought, astounded that a 13-year-old boy managed to pull off a limit break that takes years for a first class SOLDIER to master.

_Eight, nine, ten…_

Sephiroth backed up, using his bokken and arms to prevent any serious bodily injury as Cloud's speed and strength continued to increase, causing some serious bruising.

_Twelve, thirteen, fourteen…_

Sephiroth backed right into a tree as Cloud jump for the final attack. Rolling out of the way, Sephiroth used his arms and bokken to deflect some of the flying debris.

Immediately after the assault was over, Sephiroth rushed over to Cloud who was lying on the ground under the tree planting heavily with Speedy next to him nudging his side concerned.

"Are you okay?" Sephiroth asked as he gently lifted the blond into his arms.

"Hm...Sorry." Cloud breathed weakly as he went unconscious from exhaustion.

Cradling Cloud to his chest, Sephiroth walked back to the cottage with Speedy close behind him, leaving Cloud's bokken imbedded in the tree trunk.

_Camarin is not going to be happy…_

_**

* * *

**_

"Seph, Seph, Seph wake up!" A demanding voice shouted above him.

A lightweight sat on his chest bobbing up and down impatiently pulling on Sephiroth's shirt collar.

Sephiroth groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and glared at innocent, impatient blue.

It had been two days since Sephiroth's and Cloud's friendly spar, and so far, the little blond was doing well. Sephiroth quickly cast a restore on the unconscious blond, healing any wounds and restoring the blonde's energy. Luckily, Cloud woke up before Camarin came home so she wouldn't start asking questions.

Though Camarin had considered Sephiroth well enough to leave; with enemy forces running about looking for him and with no clue where his troops were stationed, Sephiroth had written a message to Lieutenant General Genesis Rhapsodos, his Second-in-Command, with directions to his location, what had happened, and what his orders were.

Camarin had given the note to a local mountaineer, who was glad to deliver the letter since he was heading in the direction Sephiroth knew his battalion last was located.

Sephiroth gazed at the over-active Cloud sleepily, "What are you doing?"

Cloud finally sat still, giving him a 'what-the-hell-do-you-think?' look, "Trying to get you up."

Sephiroth groaned and looked out the window to see the sun had yet to break the horizon. Sephiroth was notorious among the firsts for waking before the sun rose. After spending several years in Wutai, Sephiroth had the habit of bolting awake at the sound of a pin dropping on carpet. Also, there were usually mountains of paperwork innocently sitting on his desk waiting to be finished and filed (or burned, whenever the urge rose up); and there were too many meetings, media events, appointments, and training observations t make getting paperwork done in one day possible. For once, Sephiroth wanted to sleep in.

"Cloud, let him be." Camarin chuckled as she walked in with a wicker basket full of raspberries.

Cloud pouted, "But, I want to take him hunting."

A sigh, "Cloud..."

"He can't go anywhere until he goes hunting with me!" Cloud declared firmly.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Sephiroth groaned in annoyance, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep now.

"Yay!" Cloud shouted in victory as he scrambled off Sephiroth's chest.

"Put these on." Cloud ordered, slinging a pair of hiking boots, baggy camouflage pants, and a holey brown shirt onto Sephiroth's stomach.

Sephiroth watched as Cloud rushed out the door, a bow in one hand and a quiver of arrows on his back.

"Sorry." Camarin chuckled as she poured the berries into a large bowl.

Going into the pantry, Sephiroth quickly changed and went outside where Cloud was sitting on top of Speedy.

"Let's go."

_**

* * *

**_

"These tracks are fresh; I guess these were made within the last hour." Sephiroth stated as Cloud, Speed, and he observed some elk tracks near a muddy bank.

"Well then, let's go." Cloud whispered excitedly as he scrambled back onto Speedy's back.

Hoping on behind Cloud, Sephiroth held onto Speedy's reigns as the chocobo carefully waded through the swiftly moving stream.

Cloud, Sephiroth and Speedy had been out in the forest for the last five hours trying to track down the elk that made the prints not too far from the cottage.

The trio continued onward, only stopping when the tracks looked fresher or when something moved in the vast forest around them.

Sephiroth found Cloud a very good traveling partner. The blonde always kept an eye out for suspicious movement and never became distracted or impatient like Zack.

Suddenly, the faint sound of a twig snapping reached Sephiroth's sensitive ears and pulled Speedy to sudden halt.

"Hey, why are we-" Sephiroth put a gentle finger on Cloud's lips and motioned for him to follow.

Traveling for a few yards, Sephiroth, Cloud and Speedy ducked low behind a small bush and looked over to see an elk drinking from a stream.

Carefully taking the bow off his shoulders and grabbing an arrow from his quiver, Cloud handed them to Sephiroth who gave the blonde a look before taking the weapon.

For such a primitive weapon, it only took him a few seconds to understand how to use it. Back when the only eventful things in his young life were the torturous experiments and tests Hojo put him through, he spend most of his time reading any books he could get his hands on, many of which were about the ancient arts of war.

Placing the arrow in the proper position, Sephiroth held tightly as he pulled back on the string and took aim.

Like a rubber band wound too tightly, the arrow snapped forward piercing through the elk's shoulders and heart, and impaling into a tree trunk.

The massive animal stumbled to the ground, and fell into the stream; its beautiful, brown coat becoming muddy and knotted as the elk struggled to get back to its feet.

Sephiroth began moving toward the dying animal, intending to finish it off, when a pale hand grabbed the edge of his shirt, stopping him.

"Don't..." Cloud ordered softly.

Sephiroth complied and watched as Cloud slowly approached the pained creature.

The fallen elk held still as it heard Cloud's soft, approaching footsteps.

Brown eyes filled with fear as Cloud stopped a foot away.

Blue eyes flashed with hidden knowledge and comfort at the poor elk as a pale hand rested on the animal's bloody snout.

"Let go, everything will be alright..." Cloud whispered blankly.

Reassurance, understanding and tiredness filled deep chocolate eyes as the elk's body went lax.

Sephiroth, who had mercilessly killed countless lives, either innocent or guilty, felt his heart go out to the creature, just as it had before to the many dead men and women, both enemy and ally alike.

Sephiroth and Speedy silently approached Cloud and the dead animal.

"Let's go home..."

_**

* * *

**_

"Ahh..." Cloud sighed contently as he laid face down on top of a snoozing Speedy.

Camarin chuckled slightly at Cloud as she continued weaving a vibrant wool blanket for some farmer a few miles away.

Sephiroth sat silently on the bed, deep in thought.

His troops should be arriving at his location any day now if his calculations were correct.

The mountaineer who took Sephiroth's letter had returned just a few days ago with a letter from Genesis stating that the enemy forces surrendered and they were already heading toward Sephiroth's location.

As much as Sephiroth was glad the mission was a success over, he...didn't want to leave.

He had stayed there for two weeks, and within that time, Sephiroth finally felt like he had a family; like he belonged somewhere other than in SOLDIER.

Camarin was like a mother: firm, protective and kind; while Cloud was the son Sephiroth knew he could never have because he was sterile.

When Sephiroth first come of age, Hojo had started a breeding program in hopes of Sephiroth siring children. Only the women who had perfect traits and health were allowed to participate (much to the displeasure of many fan girls and boys). It took seven deaths and five severe mako-poisoning cases for the mad man to finally check his semen; only to find out that Sephiroth's ability to produce the sperm had been completely killed off due to the high concentrations of mako and deadly chemicals he was exposed to in his child hood. Although Sephiroth silently mourned that he couldn't create a family of his own, he was glad that another child didn't have to suffer through Hojo's sick and twisted version of science.

A small giggle brought Sephiroth out of his musings as Cloud poked at a spot underneath Speedy's thick coat that caused the bird to twitch.

Camarin chuckled as she stood up to wash her hand of the dye she had made from plants from the forest.

Suddenly, the front door burst open and the sounds of several guns cocking caused Sephiroth to stand up in alarm.

Speedy shot up in fright causing Cloud to fall to the floor. Camarin immediately rushed over to Cloud and brought the startled boy into her arms protectively.

Several enemy troops rushed into the room, trapping Camarin, Cloud, and Speedy in the far corner while isolating Sephiroth from anything he could use as a possible way of defense.

"We found him." One of the troopers shouted into a PHS.

Sephiroth mentally growled at his selfishness and stupidity. He knew his very presence was endangering their live, but the joy he was feeling made him push back his wary doubts. Why didn't he leave when he had the chance? Sephiroth's right eye twitched slightly, catching the dull gleam of Masamune in the fire light, laying peacefully on top of the mantel at the other side of the room, thirsting for fresh blood.

With feline-like speed and grace, Sephiroth leapt forward towards the mantel, only to be knocked back by an invisible force.

Sephiroth could see a weird distortion in the space surrounding the section of men. _Barrier materia... _Sephiroth thought hatefully.

Sephiroth head roughly snapped back as a rifle butt made contact with the center of his face, followed by a sharp crack with blood and snot flying everywhere afterwards.

"Hey!" Cloud shouted angrily as he tried to get out of his mother's arms only to be pulled closer to her chest.

Sephiroth snarled up at the group of soldiers who had their guns pointed at him.

"Ready..." A soldier by the door stated.

Sephiroth glared with hate down the long gun barrels.

"Aim..."

Camarin tried to turn Cloud's face away from the horrifying scene, only to find her arms empty.

"Cloud? Cloud!" Camarin cried in desperation and anguish.

Sephiroth shot a look over in Camarin's direction to see the small, spiky-blonde missing.

"Fire!"

Everything seemed to slow down as Sephiroth glared up at the endless stream of bullets sped toward him, only to blink in shock as Cloud's small form stood in front of him.

The sound of bullets hitting metal echoed throughout the room. Several enemy men fell to the ground wounded by the flying projectiles, Camarin and Speedy surprisingly untouched.

Sephiroth blinked stunned as Cloud, surrounded by a weak, blue aura, brought the large broadsword, which was once on the mantel in front of him in an attacking position, his small body easily handling the weight of the sword.

The surrounding soldiers gazed at the smaller boy in shock.

"What the hell-" A soldier didn't have time to finish his sentence as Cloud silently shot foreword in a beam of blue light.

The light ricocheted off the enemy troops like an unstoppable bouncy ball, leaving mutilated, dead bodies left in its wake as it shot through the front door, the rest of the wall blowing into bits behind it.

Sephiroth got to his feet and rushed over to Camarin as blood fell like rain on the ground outside.

Wordlessly, Sephiroth pulled Camarin to her feet, who gripped Sephiroth's hand like a lifeline.

Sephiroth looked back to see a humanoid figure stand looking at the carnage surrounding it; the blue aura from before rising off the being much stronger than before.

Scars of every shape and size crawled up long, light tan, dancer legs until they disappeared behind shredded white shorts. The broadsword was bare of any bandages and pulsing in time with the rippling blue light surrounding the figure as more scars traveling from pale pianist hands and disappearing under a baby blue t-shirt. A large opulence, feathered wing, twice the figures size, rested against the beings left shoulder while a ebony and crimson, demonic wing of equal length rested against the opposite shoulder; a single, blade like claw gripping the figure for purchase.

Sephiroth's breath caught in his throat as the figure turned to look at Sephiroth and Camarin.

Wise, multi-faceted sapphire eyes looked at the duo indifferently from behind thick blond lashes. Untamable golden, spike hair only seemed to bring out the perfectly shaped face that could only be found in the work of artists.

Where had he seen such a face before?

Those large muscular wings stretched out wide and wrapped tightly around the beautiful being.

The blue light brightened, causing Sephiroth and Camarin to shut their eyes briefly.

Something soft gently touch Sephiroth's nose and in an instant, the pain was gone. Reaching up, Sephiroth felt his nose and realized it was instantly healed.

"Cloud!" Camarin cried as the light died, leaving an unmoving Cloud lying on top of a bandaged, bloodied sword.

Speedy finally got up from the corner in the house and ran over to Camarin and Cloud.

Sephiroth slowly walked over, eyes full of concern, but on the inside, he still couldn't get over the shock.

Was that a premonition? Was that heavenly figure to be Cloud when he grew up? Or, was it a hallucination?

The surreal creature held an air of wisdom and respect, with its body looking like it came out of an ancient art gallery.

However, those eyes, looking past the wisdom and indifference, Sephiroth could see the experiences of a war veteran, and those scars… Sephiroth's chest tightened in anger and his hand clenched tightly into a fist. Whoever, be it someone from past, present, or future, was going to pay dearly for causing such marks.

"Sephiroth!" An urgent familiar voice shouted from the surrounding forest.

Sephiroth, Speedy and Camarin looked up toward the direction of the voice to see a short, black-haired man running toward them.

"Zack." Sephiroth sighed smiling slightly at the third Class SOLDIER as he ran up to them panting heavily.

"We were a quarter-mile away when we ran into rebel forces. I was able to get past enemy lines undetected. Before we arrived, Genesis split us up into two companies, giving Angeal command of one of them. Genesis and his group are finishing off the rest of the enemy unit and should be joining us soon. Angeal and his company split into several squads and are scouting the area. What's happened?" Zack stated quickly, finally noticing the corpse ridden ground.

Sephiroth grit his teeth in irritation at the news, but decided now was not the time to be angry, "I'll explain late. Do you have Restore materia?"

"Uhh, yeah." Zack replied unsure as he unlatched the small shining orb from the bangle on his wrist.

Snatching the materia from Zack's hands, Sephiroth ignored the private's protest and rushed over to Camarin.

Kneeling down, Sephiroth pressed the orb against Cloud's chest.

Focusing on the orb, Sephiroth felt the object respond to his will as its power encircled Cloud's form.

Pulling back, Sephiroth handed Zack back the materia and pointed to the half-destroyed cottage.

"Let's sit down; this is going to take a while."

_**

* * *

**_

Everything was warm and soft.

Several concerned, almost panicky, voices swarmed around his mind and Cloud tried desperately to block them out.

_"Wake up, love..."_ A soft feminine voice cooed.

Cloud looked at the tall elderly woman standing with her left hand clutching a twisted, diamond willow cane before him. She had knee length, pearly hair and golden eyes wearing a simple, torn and dirty cloak over her shoulders and a brownish-blue dress covering her figure from head to toe, smiling.

_"Wake up..."_

Cloud's eyes fluttered open and groaned in discomfort.

"Cloud?" His mother's worried voice entered his conscious.

Groaning again, Cloud saw several blurry figures standing above him.

"Mom...?" Cloud whispered weakly.

"Oh, my baby..." Camarin sighed in relief as she pulled Cloud to her chest, tears of joy running down her face.

Cloud turned his face toward the other occupants in the room.

"Who are you guys?" Cloud asked weakly as he looked at the two men standing on either side of the fireplace.

The short, black haired man, standing to the right of the fireplace grinned stupidly pointing a thumb at Sephiroth, "I'm Zack, pleased to you; I work with Mr. Tall, Pale, and Stiff over there."

The tall redhead standing to the right wearing a long red coat with black spaulders on either shoulder looked at Cloud. "I'm Genesis; I am Sephiroth's second in command."

"How are you feeling?' Sephiroth asked as he sat next to the boy.

"Tired." Cloud sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Zack, Sirs?" A smooth voice called out as a tall man with slicked back, black hair and dark blue eyes walked into the destroyed dwelling.

"Hey, Angeal." Zack said as he took a seat on one of the wooden stools around the table.

All of a sudden, Cloud's tiredness seemed to disappear as he scrambled out of bed and ran over to the black, haired man with a high-pitched squeal, "Angie!"

Angeal paled visibly as the little blonde ran over and wrapped his small arms around the Second Class SOLDIER's waist.

"'Angie'?" Genesis snorted in amusement, earning himself a glare.

"Only Cloud can to call me that." Angeal stated flatly as he picked the boy up and set him on his shoulders, missing the slightly hurt look sent his way.

Zack stared between the blonde and Angeal with curiosity, "Care to share with the class?"

Angeal sat down on the bed and brought Cloud off his shoulders and into his lap, "Camarin and my mother have been best friends since they were little girls, that sort of thing."

Camarin gave Angeal a relieved look, "It's good to see you again, Angeal."

The black haired man nodded in respect as she walked over and gave him a hug.

All to soon after the hug ended did the air suddenly become a lot tense and colder as Angeal sat, looking down at the golden spikes then facing the harsh glare Sephiroth was sending to both him and Genesis.

Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth had known each other since they were children. He was six-years-old while Angeal and Genesis were both eight-years-old. For some reason, Hojo decided to make a surprise visit to the insignificant village of Banora, which Genesis' parents were the landlords of the village, and Angeal's family were simple peasants.

The entire village was celebrating his arrive. Deemed a SOLDIER prodigy by ShinRa and the media, every adult and child were in the town square to greet them and get a glimpse at the young child hero, everyone except Angeal that is. Genesis was the first child he'd ever been introduced to since his childhood up until that moment was spent going through experiments, enduring vigorous military training, and having all relevant information under the sun crammed into his head.

The over-active, red-haired, daydreamer was by far the most immature being he had met in his life. Genesis dragged Sephiroth everywhere, showing him the dumbapple orchards, his prized golden chocobo, his collection of medieval action figures, and his book about knights in shining armor rescuing pretty damsels in distress from evil monsters, falling in love, and living happily ever after. What drivel.

Nevertheless, he found Genesis boisterous nature refreshing and intriguing. At first Sephiroth tried to deduce what was wrong with the other boy while they (well, Genesis actually) were playing Knights of the Round Table with his huge, wooden, toy castle.

It wasn't until two days into Sephiroth's visit that Genesis finally introduced him to Angeal. Genesis had dragged him deep into the surrounding forest, well past the set perimeter that Hojo and Abel, Genesis' father, had designated. They found the scrawny, sturdy boy meditating under a small waterfall a quarter of a mile away from the village.

Angeal was Genesis' polar opposite. Somewhat smaller in height with broad shoulders and big bones, the black-eyed boy listened more than he talked and when he did talk he was very soft spoken. He didn't say much about himself other than he was the son of a peasant, and loved nature. Even at his young age, Angeal had the mind of an adult and would often lecture Genesis whenever the auburn haired boy did something foolish.

After Sephiroth's visit was over, they still kept in contact via email (it was more in contact with Genesis, who shared Sephiroth's letters with Angeal since his family couldn't afford a computer.) Hojo would bring Sephiroth back every now and then to visit, but after he was promoted to First Class SOLDIER, emailing was the only way the three of them could keep in contact.

After his promotion, Sephiroth was quickly adopted as "Little Brother" amongst the ranks SOLDIERs, despite him being far superior to them in skill and knowledge, and he didn't mind being treated as such. However, when it came to recruits and the regular army, they worshipped him like a god.

One year after Sephiroth's promotion Genesis enrolled into the academy at the age of fourteen. Sephiroth would make trips out to Junon on a regular basis to visit him, and the two of them would call and email whenever they could in their free time. A year later, Genesis was promoted to the rank of Third Class SOLDIER.

Three years after Genesis enrollment, Angeal signed up for ShinRa at the age of seventeen, making him one of the oldest recruits to sign up for ShinRa, since the average recruiting age was fourteen. Genesis had already been promoted to SOLDIER Second Class, and when Sephiroth told him the news of Angeal's enrollment, he saw a change in his friend.

Although Genesis was outgoing and carefree, when it came down to business he was strict to the rules and deadly serious. However, after Angeal's arrival, Genesis would sometimes skip classes and training sessions to take unwarranted trips to Junon to visit (stalk) Angeal.

Upon his first visit, Sephiroth noticed Angeal hadn't changed much, and was constantly hauling around the "Buster Sword" as Genesis affectionately called it, which was taller than Angeal and as wide as his back. Angeal and Sephiroth quickly developed a close bond, one that instilled jealousy between Genesis and him.

It was too obvious that Genesis had a crush on the man, much to Sephiroth's amusement and annoyance. Nevertheless, the onyx-eyed man did not acknowledge the redhead's affections, either from being too dense, ignorant, or naive. Therefore, in order to keep Genesis from going AWOL on a regular basis and get back to training, Sephiroth allowed have to have Angeal move to Midgar under the guise that Genesis was to become the black-eyed man's mentor since Angeal was too advanced for his classes (which was true).

Within two years, Angeal had been promoted to SOLDIER Third Class. Genesis was promoted to SOLDIER First Class; and everyone's favorite puppy, as Angeal would teasingly call him in private, Zackary Fair joined the ShinRa Military Academy.

Angeal had been the first to meet the spunky sixteen-year-old. The young man caused some trouble and had to scrub every bathroom and hallway in both the grunt and SOLDIER barracks. However, the initial meeting involved a poorly mopped hallway and the lack of a 'caution when wet' sign (much to Angeal's pain and both Sephiroth and Genesis's amusement).

Sephiroth had taken a liking to Zack, although he looked up at Sephiroth with the eyes of a admiration and worship, Zack treated Sephiroth like a best friend and Sephiroth enjoyed being treated like the boy's equal, when off duty of course.

"So how did it go?" Sephiroth asked, a slight icy tone to his voice, his eyes lingering on Angeal.

"Fine, found a small camp about two to three miles from here and was able to interrogate someone to lead us to the main hide-out. About five-hundred prisoners are currently tied up outside. The men are fine, a few wounded; luckily no casualties; they just need a nice hot meal and a good night's rest."

Sephiroth's jaw clenched tightly as he stared at Angeal, "Weren't our orders to eliminate any and all enemies in the area?"

"Slaughtering a group of defenseless men is a waste of time and energy. If you want to kill them, do it yourself." Angeal replied coolly, eyes hard as steel.

This time Genesis cut in, "You were missing, I let him control half the men, and no one was hurt and no seemed to care. What's the big deal?"

"You had other first class SOLDIERs with you. I don't like favoritism." Came the cutting reply.

Genesis scoffed, "You're one to talk."

Sephiroth snarled, "I'm your GENERAL; when I give a fucking order I expect you to do it!"

A slight whimper caught everyone's attention as Cloud looked at Angeal afraid, "Angie...?"

Bring Cloud closer to his chest and resting the blonde's head on his shoulder, Angeal and Sephiroth shot agreeing glares at each other.

"Ahem," Camarin interrupted, "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from cursing in my home. Now if your men have not eaten a 'decent' meal by now, I will whip something up."

Sephiroth gave the female an apologetic look, "Thank you."

"Don't worry; they have cast-iron, bottomless pits for stomachs. They'll eat anything." Zack stated gaily trying to loosen up the dense mood in the air.

The silence remained however as everyone took a seat: Angeal on the bed with Cloud in his lap, Genesis and Zack on the table stool (Genesis shooting Cloud slightly jealous stares out of the corner of his eye), and Sephiroth in the rocking chair as Camarin bustled about the fireplace.

A soft tugging of his hair caused Angeal to look down at Cloud who looked up at him innocently.

"Angie, what does 'fucking' mean?"

The sound of metal pots and pans crashing to the floor caught everyone's attention as Camarin shot Sephiroth a menacing glare as the silver haired man leaned back and rubbed his eye exasperatedly. Zack fell to the floor laughing so hard he was crying, while Genesis chuckled as Angeal's face turned an interesting tomato red, Cloud continued to stare up at him expectantly.

"Well..."

_**

* * *

**_

"Aww, do you have to?" Cloud whined as he watched Sephiroth strap Masamune to his belt.

Sephiroth gave the pouting boy a reassuring smile, "I have to or else the big, old, fat meanie will send out a whole army to hunt me down."

Cloud giggled, "Will you come back?"

"I'll...try." Sephiroth stated unsure.

The only time Sephiroth ever left Midgar was on missions, and Sephiroth doubted the ShinRa suits, especially Hojo, would let him leave Midgar just to visit friends.

"Don't worry; we'll make sure he comes to visit ya real soon." Zack reassured with a smile, missing the sharp glance Angeal sent him.

"Pinky swears?" Cloud asked, holding his pink up high.

"Pinky swears." Zack grinned as he put his pinky to Cloud's pinky and they twisted together.

Cloud beamed, "Then I can take you to the Pretty Place."

Everyone looked at Camarin questioningly.

"It's a huge mako fountain about 200-miles from here." Camarin explained.

"Okay Cloud, someday, I'll come back and see the Pretty Place." Sephiroth smiled ruffling Cloud's hair.

"Don't do that!" Cloud demanded as he tried to straighten his hair out, which was a worthless attempt anyway.

"We're ready." Genesis announced as he walked in.

Sephiroth nodded in acknowledgment as he turned to Camarin, "Thank you for the hospitality and for letting my men stay in your yard for the night. I'll try to see what I can do to compensate for your home."

Camarin smiled and shook her head, "There will be no need, we are just glad we could help."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to object, only to cut him off.

"Just, please, _please_ don't let ShinRa find out what happened here. Don't let them know where we are." The woman begged with fearful eyes.

Sephiroth was shocked at the woman's desperate request, but nodded nonetheless.

As the jeep he was riding in took off, Sephiroth watched down castled as Cloud, Camarin and Speedy watched Sephiroth and his troops leave.

Not even out of sight and Sephiroth was missing them already.

_**

* * *

**_

**A/n: After some serious research and some major changes. Here is the ages of everyone at this time.**

**Sephiroth: 20 years**

**Angeal: 22 (reason for Angeal's late enrollment will be explained later.)**

**Genesis: 22**

**Cloud: 13 **

**Zack: 18**

**R and R Please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I ****do not own Final Fantasy VII****, and I ****do not make any money**** from these writings.

* * *

**

_Three years later..._

A loud yawn escaped pale lips as Captain Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class, glanced at his companion in annoyance, "Seph, could you explain to me, _again,_ why we have to do this _every time _ShinRa manages to get anyone new?"

"The President believes my presence is encouraging to the new recruits. When, in fact, many of them either soil their pants, pass out in fright, or spend the entire time eyeing us like wolves stalking an injured deer. During the course of their training three quarters of them will be sent home or killed, while many will have their dreams shattered and their minds crushed." The Silver General replied flatly, as they left the executive cafeteria, idly waving at anyone they passed.

At 0400, Sephiroth got an annoying call from Tseng, the second-in-command to the Turks., who smugly reported that they managed to find another half dozen recruits all of a sudden, and by executive order of the President, he was to leave by helicopter at 0500 to Junon Harbor to welcome the new recruits at 0700 sharp. Luckily, he was allowed to take another person with him, that one person being either Zack or his second Second-in-Command, Angeal Hewley (his other Second-in-Command, Genesis Rhapsodos, found entertainment in making the recruits shit themselves by demonstrating what _really_ happens when the Crimson SOLDIER was royally pissed off. So, Sephiroth decided to save everyone's dignity and noses by keeping the redhead at home during such occasions.)

Therefore, after a 10-15 minute helicopter ride, Sephiroth and Zack made it to the helipad of the Junon Military Camp in Junon.

"And why did they send us over here two hours before we were going to meet the new recruits?"

Sephiroth and Zack finally stopped in front of the elevator. Pushing the down button, Sephiroth rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation, "I don't know, Zackary."

Zack's mouth promptly snapped shut at his full first name, knowing he was close to being acquainted with the boot on Sephiroth's foot, "Another nightmare?"

Sephiroth didn't answer, but the silence was enough to confirm the other man's suspicion. In all honesty, Sephiroth didn't know whether it was a dream or a nightmare…

_He stood in the middle of a battlefield which was an all too familiar sight. Mutilated bodies spread out like confetti across the landscape. A river of blood twisted like a hunting snake right down the field. The sun in the sky burned a deathly red, as the sky around the glowing orb was thick with black smoke._

_Moreover, he was not alone. A shadowy figure stood a few yards in front of him wearing a thick brownish cloak that covered its entire left side while a large, bat-like wing rested against its right shoulder. A shaggy hood concealed the figures face except for its mouth and chin. It wearily raised its right hand, one finger extended, as it wrote a message of shining, golden letters in mid air:_

_"I promised, didn't I...?"_

_Before Sephiroth could interrogate the figure, its large bat-wing opened up and propelled its owner skywards and out of sight. In the wake of the figure's departure, the smoke in the sky suddenly began to clear away, changing the sky from a near black to a light blue and the sun from a blood red to brilliant gold. In no time, the once bloody and ruined battlefield thrived with vegetation and wildlife, giving way to hope of a new beginning._

Sephiroth felt as if he knew the figure, like he had met him before, but years of training, experiments, rigorous schooling, and emotional abuse left him to dismiss the figure as nothing more than something his mind made up to comfort him in a twisted, torturous way.

There was only one thing that would comfort him, one thing that he was determined to achieve.

Sephiroth did not forget Cloud and his mother, and his promise to visit them (although it was more Zack's promise). Nevertheless, there was no time for a vacation and he doubted the President, much less Hojo, would allow him to leave for a week or two; knowing neither men liked him out of their control for very long.

It didn't matter now though. Cloud was young when they first met and had probably forgotten everything.

Sephiroth brushed the thought aside and straightened slightly as the elevator dinged and the door opened.

Sephiroth and Zack walked into the marble-floored contraption, Zack pushing the button to the second floor where the assembly hall was located.

The one thing that really pissed him off about these meetings was the eyes that watched his every move.

There were plenty of good recruits, but being a well known as a hero all over the world made Sephiroth gain unwanted attention in public.

_"Maybe you should take on an apprentice." _Angeal suggested once as he, Sephiroth and Genesis watched many of the private first class trainees doing the physical test of the SOLDIER Entrance Exams. _"Try to change the public's opinion of you one person at a time."_

_If only it were that easy._ Sephiroth sighed mentally, his face, not once, betraying the turmoil within as the elevator came to an easy stop with a ding. Between meetings, paperwork, and overseeing the training for future SOLDIERs, he didn't have time to take on such a project. The door opened to a long, sky blue hallway with four, stainless steel doors, two on each side.

Walking to the door at the farthest end of the hallway, Sephiroth swiped his executive card key and the door opened to reveal a large auditorium with pristine white walls, red plastic chairs, and a raised, shiny, wood platform with a podium in the center with the Sergeant Major standing behind it addressing the fresh meat.

The hiss and swish of the hydraulic door threw the room into silence. Eyes glazed over with admiration and shock as a half dozen pairs of eyes gazed at the silver haired general and his companion as they walked over behind the podium and stood on either side of the Sergeant, who gave them a hasty salute.

"Take a good, long look at the two men behind me, maggots, because one or none of you will reach the status of SOLDIER First Class." The Sergeant commented cold heartedly as he continued to ramble on about rules and scheduling.

Sephiroth tuned out the Sergeant's speech, already knowing it by heart, and it seemed, much to Sephiroth's amusement, that the recruits had as well.

Sephiroth emotionlessly looked over the sea of forest green uniforms, making eye contact with a grunt that had his mouth open that instantly shrank back uneasy at Sephiroth's intimidating gaze.

Maybe that was where the urine smell was coming from.

Then... he saw him.

He was located in the back, hidden behind all of the other recruits, and he was just as Sephiroth remembered: wild gold spikes that rivaled the sun and bored sapphire eyes gazing lazily at the chair in front of him. A tattered, red scarf was wrapped securely around a pale neck, covering that beautifully sculpted face to the nose.

Sephiroth lightly nudged Zack behind the Sergeant's back to get the other man's attention.

Zack understanding the silent command followed Sephiroth's gaze. He immediately recognized who Sephiroth was looking at and perked up, a broad smile spreading across his lips as he recognized the blonde boy. Sephiroth knew if Zack had a tail, it would be swinging wildly in excitement.

Sephiroth continued to study the young teenager, at least what he could see through the crowd and felt that something was off.

The mischievous, innocent sparkle those blue eyes once overflowed with was now placed with a look of maturity; a maturity that was reflected in the eyes of war veterans, not sixteen year old boys.

"Alright, get movin'! Ya'll know where you sleep and I want ya'll settle down and in bed by 22:00 hours. Dismissed!" The Sergeant shouted.

The new grunts stood up in unison and saluted as the Sergeant, Sephiroth, and Zack walked out of the room.

As Sephiroth and Zack boarded the elevator to head back up to the helipad, only one thought ran through his mind, and Zack animatedly talked next to him.

_I have to keep Cloud from Hojo...

* * *

_

Cold blue eyes surveyed the barracks he and the other recruits were escorted to after five hours of being question, poked, prodded, pinched, pecked, cut, stung and slapped by medical teams and their superior officers.

Ignoring his bunkmates, who were squabbling over who got top or bottom, Cloud set his small duffle bag on the bottom bunk in the farthest corner of the room away from all the attention.

The white, cardboard ceiling tiles were severally warped and water stained. The steel bed frames had paint flaking off and were rusting. He grunted in disgust at the pristine white bed sheets and the worn pillow, guessing at what made the mattress emit a pukey-piss smell.

It was better than nothing though.

Opening one of the two, rusted 1 foot by 2-foot lockers next to his bunk, he shoved clothing and issued supplies in before slamming the door shut and shoving the bag under his bed.

Making a silent, hasty retreat, the blonde wondered the halls, ignoring the other grunts and MPs in the hallway, before finally arriving at his destination, the first year training hall.

_Pound, smash, crack, "Kia!"_

Cloud paused before opening the door, studying the sounds, before silently slipping in and taking refuge in the shadows.

The room was huge. The floor was a waxy oak with white concrete walls and several one-way windows up above were instructors and officers could observe and grade their pupils.

Racks of various practice weapons were placed in the far corner of the gym while several punching bags and fighting dummies were set in the opposite corner.

Slap, smash, punch, crack_,_ "Kia!"

Cloud cocked his head slightly to the side in puzzlement as cool blue regarded the figure pounding the shit out of a dummy.

It was a female of average height and below average weight and stature. She had long blonde hair pulled up into unruly pigtails. She was wearing a white, long-sleeve sweatshirt and a pair of white cut off shorts with black hand, shin, and foot guards.

Smack, crack, "Kia!"

Cloud watched, mildly impressed, at the girl's strength and skill. With proper encouragement and training, she would become an excellent warrior.

Crack, "Kia!"

One of the many wooden pegs on the dummy suddenly broke off and went toward the wall behind it. The female just stood there panting, looking utterly defeated.

Deciding to make his presence known, Cloud silently melted out of the shadows and approached the girl from behind, testing how well her skills were. Less than five feet away the girl's shoulders tensed in alarm before swiftly turning around and aiming a perfect roundhouse to Cloud's temple.

Wordlessly and with little effort, Cloud easily grabbed the girl's ankle before it hit. The two stood there, judging each other critically, before Cloud released her ankle, allowing her to regain her footing.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded her eyes cold and her voice hard with irritation.

"Cadet Cloud Strife."

She huffed, "Well, why the fuck are you here?"

A small smirk graced pale lips, "I was just walking by when I heard you in here and was curious as to who was getting their ass kicked."

Sneering, the girl whirled around and stomped on the nearest peg, causing it to break off.

Cloud cocked his head to the side in contemplation and eyed the girl, "You're angry."

She snorted, "Gee, thank you Cadet Obvious. What was your first fuckin' clue?"

"Life is too short to be angry."

"Oh, and I guess you're speaking from experience, huh?"

Cloud ignored the girl's irritation, "Keeping emotions bottled up only leads to ruin. It's helpful to have a shoulder to lean on when times are hard."

"What are you getting at?" Stubborn blue eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Even though I am a stranger, if you need someone to talk to, I promise anything said between us will remain between us." With that said, Cloud turned to leave.

Only Cloud swift foot-steps could be heard for just a moment, "Wait."

Cloud stopped and tilted his head back indicating he was listening.

"My father…My father is the firearms instructor for the ShinRa Military Academy in Midgar. My sister was valedictorian of her class when they graduated last spring. Immediately after graduating she was recruited into the Turks." The girl gave a weak, dry chuckle. "My father was so proud, telling friends and family and people he hadn't even met before about what a genius she was and how fast she was rising in the ranks."

"And you felt ignored." Cloud finished as he turned to the young woman, eyes full of understanding.

She nodded and continued, "It's just; ever since we were young she always had to be the best. Everything had to be perfect, _she_ had to be perfect, and father seemed to pay more attention to her than to me. Sometimes I feel as if my father shunned me from the family."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

The girl just shrugged, "I don't know. I do have a theory, however. You see, my mother died shortly after I was born not only because of complication with the pregnancy, but also because her fragility. My sister was born via C-section because the doctors feared she wouldn't be able to birth her naturally and father insisted that she had it done that way. According to my medical records, I was small enough to easily pass through without causing her any trouble, so Mom was going to bring me into the world the way the Gods intended her to, despite the doctor's and my father's wishes."

"And you feel that he blames you for her death." Cloud whispered as he slowly approached and brought her into a firm hug.

Cloud felt the girl's silent sobs against his left shoulder and her tears soaking through his military jacket.

After a few minutes, the girl finally settled down and pulled away, not daring to look up into Cloud's eyes, "Sorry about your jacket."

"It's washable."

The girl looked up and gave him a watery smile, "The name's Elena Abel by the way."

Cloud smiled, "Pleased to meet you."

With one arm wrapped out her waste, Cloud escorted Elena to the women's barracks before heading to his own barracks.

_I need a pet project anyway…

* * *

_

Sephiroth tiredly walked down the hallway toward his living quarts in Shinra, Inc. Headquarters, a look of irritation on his face.

Today had been a long day.

After finishing two reports, five mountains of paperwork and attending three meetings, although he didn't show it, he was drop-dead exhausted.

He was never a heavy sleeper. Years of military campaigns, and dealing with snipers, assassins and spies in Wutai left him on high alert at night, even in his own home. Not to mention it was hard to fall asleep when your feet were going to fall off from being wet and frozen for too long.

As Sephiroth turned the corner, a bulgy, light brown package setting in front of Sephiroth apartment door caught his eye.

Walking over, he cautiously picked the package up, ready for anything, and noticed a small white triangle sticking out from slit in the thin paper.

Sephiroth curiously and gently pulled the triangle out, unfolded it with one hand, and read the smalls script.

_"I believe my keeper and I promised you this."_

Confused, Sephiroth quickly ripped the brown paper away to reveal a thick, soft, dark brown fur.

Tucking the bundle under his arm, Sephiroth reached into his coat pocket for his apartment key and quickly swiped the thin plastic through the slot.

Walking in just as the door slid open, Sephiroth set the bundle on the back of the maroon, leather couch setting in the middle of his living room/office, and quickly shed his coat, gloves and boots before picking up the bundle once again.

Sephiroth grabbed an edge of the soft object and allowed it to unfold itself as it dropped to the ground.

An array of brown, black and white fur unfolded before Sephiroth's eyes.

Walking into his room, not minding to change into his night clothes, Sephiroth spread the blanket out on his black and red, king-size bed.

It was exquisite. A large wolf, made up of light gray and brown furs, standing on a cliff of murky grey fur, howled at a white, full moon behind it in front of a sky of pure ebony.

Feeling slightly childish and giddy, Sephiroth belly flopped into the sea of swirling color.

Sephiroth sighed comfortably, loving the feel of something other than leather against his bare skin.

Sephiroth soon fell into a dreamless sleep, the unseen stars in the night sky twinkling brightly.

* * *

_Six months later…_

He was frustrated, no scratch that, he was downright pissed off and confused.

Sephiroth sat in his office on floor 50, in between floor 49, the SOLDIER floor, and floor 51, SOLDIER Direct Lazard Deusericus' office; wearing nothing more than a pair of dark grey tennis shoes, standard issue First Class pants, and his leather coat minus the pauldrons and cross straps. Scanning the academic and field scores in front of him for the hundredth time in the last five minutes, Sephiroth still couldn't figure out why everything didn't add up.

He took it upon himself to keep a close eye on Cloud's academic progress. He even made several unauthorized trips out to Junon just to watch the boy train, and what he experienced three years ago and what he saw now were totally off.

The boy was below average in his classes. He was barely passing in the classroom, and his physical training scores were something to be desired.

"'S up Seph?" His good friend and Captain Zack Fair walked in, completely disregarding the secretaries irritated looks and Sephiroth's need to have his space when in his office. "So, gut any brass today, or are the suits still keeping you from achieving your goal?"

"Not even close and have you ever heard of knocking?" Sephiroth slapped the reports onto his desk and leaned back in his high backed, black leather chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Only when I'm hung over, and it's past curfew." Zack flopped down into a chair opposite Sephiroth, quickly glancing over what his friend and commanding officer was frustrated about. "Wha' cha' lookin' at?"

"Cloud's first semester scores."

Zack perked up, "Oh, and how is our little chocobo doing?"

_Chocobo?_ Sephiroth sent the Captain a look before silently presenting the reports to him.

Zack was silent for a few minutes, his eyes widening in shock as he breezed through each line, "How the hell is he still here?"

"My thoughts exactly," Sephiroth started, taking the reports back and putting them into the top right drawer of his desk. "Three years ago, during my stay with Cloud and his mother, he and I had a friendly spar. According to him, Dieter Strife, his father and a former First Class SOLDIER who died in the Wutai War, began training him at a very young age. He had the moves of a Third, bordering a Second Class SOLDIER. He even hit a limit break rivaling the strength, speed, and power of a First Class."

Zack just stared at the General with his mouth open, "Huh, he was thirteen then wasn't he?"

Sephiroth nodded, "His classroom scores are understandable, considering he has had no prior education before moving to Midgar given the books I saw in the house. But, he was so determined back then that I figured he would have kept up with his training."

Zack was silent for a moment before a wicked, Cheshire cat grin broke out on his face, "Then we'll just have to beat it out of him."

* * *

An hour and thirteen minutes later, Sephiroth and Zack were at Junon in one of the viewing rooms overlooking the first year training center, where many new recruits were practicing hand-to-hand combat.

Sephiroth smiled slightly as his eyes instantly landed on Cloud and a blonde haired girl fighting in one of the circles in the far, shadowy corner of the room.

It was obvious the young woman was dominating the fight. Whenever she attacked, Cloud feebly tried to block, only to have his arm knocked away and attacked at the opening. Soon enough, the instructor walked over to the corner, observed the two, and gave Cloud a few pointers on improving his stance and blocking attacks.

"Your thoughts, Captain?" Sephiroth addressed in an authoritative tone.

"Well, if he is as good as you say he is, either he just doesn't care or he is trying to hide his true potential for some reason."

A small, proud smirk came to Sephiroth's lips, not once looking at his companion, "I concur. His swordsmanship class begins in thirty minutes, what do you suggest needs to be done?"

Zack gave huge grin, "Just follow my lead."

Sephiroth nodded as the two men sat in the observation room in companionable silence until the Instructor dismissed the students to hit the showers and prepare for their next class.

Ten minutes later, another group of grunts, with a few from the previous class, walked back into the gym and began warming up.

Zack and Sephiroth left the observation room just as a different instructor entered the gym and barked at the students to line up for instructions.

Using the stairs to get to the next floor down, the two, SOLDIER Firsts didn't even announce their presence before they entered the room. Over two dozen eyes stared at them like vultures on a dead carcass as they walked in. The instructor immediately turned around to reprimand whoever came through the door, only to stop just in time and call all the students to attention.

"To what do we owe the honor gentlemen?" She asked politely.

"At easy," Sephiroth nodded as the instructor and her students fell into a relaxed position. "We are here to inspect you students."

The instructor gave the general a confused look, "Pardon me sir, but I didn't receive prior word of your arrival."

Before Sephiroth could reply, Zack was quick with an excuse, "Ahh, there isn't much going on in the office today, so we decided to spend some quality bonding time with our future comrades."

The instructor however didn't buy the excuse, her eyes narrowing in suspicion, but considering her position on the chain of command, she dropped the issue and moved onto observe the nearest sparring group.

Zack mingled among the cadets while Sephiroth leaned against a nearby wall and watched impassively. Under a mask of cold indifference, Sephiroth scrutinized every stance and move the cadets made, mentally making up a list of possible tutors he could organize to help those who were struggling.

While making his rounds, he kept a watching Cloud and his female partner closely out of the corner of his eye, scrutinizing every movement the duo made.

Cloud's moves were sluggish and hesitant, a complete one eighty of the movements he had experienced over three years ago. The girl, Elena Abel if he remembered her profile correctly, attacked fluidly and directly, hitting Cloud with enough force to knock Cloud's bokken right out of his hands, and send him stumbling to the ground.

Elena picked up the other bokken before helping Cloud to his feet, giving him a small encouraging smile as she handed him back his weapon.

"Now who do we have here?" Zack sauntered over to the two and draped a lazy arm over each cadets' shoulders.

"Private Abel, at your service sir!" The blonde-female replied excitedly, easily shrugging off Zack's arm and performing a perfect salute, even with a faint look of suspicion and distrust in her eyes.

"P-Private Strife, sir." Cloud answered meekly, nervously saluting his superior.

"Well, I can only say this to the two fine cadets we have here ladies and gentlemen." Zack drawled on, "Abel, you rock. Strife, you however, suck so much you'd make an experienced man cum in less than 3 seconds."

Small snickers could be heard around the room, even the teacher tried to flatten a sly smile. Elena's chipper nature dampened down a bit as Zack continued Cloud's public humiliation.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as Zack continued to harass Cloud. In his peripheral vision, he saw the instructor move to call Zack off, but a simple, silent hand command to stand down from the General stopped her in her tracks. Although he didn't agree with _what_ his friend was doing, he trusted Zack to _know_ what he was doing.

"To be in SOLDIER, you can't be nervous, you can't hesitate at the last second or your head's going to be rolling on the ground." Zack scowled as he silently motioned for Abel to step up, who did so little reluctantly, "Go fetch two of the best swords from the storage closet."

Elena finally spoke up, trying to step in between the grunt and the First Class, "Sir, just what-"

"Cadet!" The instructor barked, her face red with humiliation, "it isn't you place or rank to question your superiors, now get moving!"

Elena hesitated, knowing she was in trouble, Sephiroth could see the loyalty and concern to her friend battling against the philosophy trained into every recruit since day one.

Suddenly, as if everything was clear, Elena stood up straight, her eyes hard and masked as she swiftly and quietly marched over to the storage closet.

Zack rudely yanked Cloud's bokken out of his grasp and handed it over to a nearby cadet as Elena came back into the gym carrying two standard issue swords. Zack accepted both swords with a gracious nod before shoving one into Cloud's grasp.

"S-sir…?" Cloud squeaked out hesitantly, giving the onyx haired man a terrified, pleading look.

"If you can't fight seriously in practice, then let's see how you do when it's you life on the line!" Zack declared as he charged at Cloud.

Cloud's eyes hardened slightly, but Zack, in his arrogance, was blind to such a tense change. Cloud blocked Zack's attack, appearing as if he was putting all his strength into keeping Zack's blade at bay. Zack smirked down at him over the crossed blades, "Defense won't save you forever." Zack sent a harsh side kick to Cloud's abdomen, just hard enough to send the blond sailing into the concrete wall a few yards behind him.

A few gasps were heard from the on looking students as well as a few whispers. The instructor was fidgeting in place, fighting the urge to disobey a direct order from her commanding officer. Sephiroth stood as impassively as ever, his face nothing more than a blank slate as he watched. Cloud slowly struggle to his feet using the wall as a crutch. Sephiroth, like the instructor, wanted to end Zack's sudden aggressiveness, but he knew he had to keep his faith in Zack's decision.

Cloud's breath came out it labored, gasping pants as he finally got to his feet, his sword lying innocently on the floor a few yards away.

"Ya know you would've long been dead by now if this was a real battle. Never forget, there are no rules in war, your enemy isn't going to give you mercy." Zack charged forward once again, sword poised to attack.

His plan was to have the blade tip barely touching Cloud's nose, hoping to provoke some kind of offensive reaction, but he never expected his blade to come to a complete halt with cold, calculating navy blue eyes glaring at him.

"So you're the scion…"

_Drip…Drip...Drip…_

Zack looked down at the floor to see a steadily growing pool of red liquid near his feet. His gaze followed the source of the drops to the guard and up the blade where, to Zack's growing shock and horror, the finely sharpened blade was imbedded in the palm of Cloud's hand.

"What a disappointment."

Zack suddenly found his world spinning as his own sword was used to toss him into a set of nearby bleachers. Zack grunted as he watched Cloud steadily approach him, one bloody hand gripping the handle of the sword while the other was clenched into a bloody fist as his side.

"Such high praises." Cloud scoffed mockingly flicking off the blood on the sword, only to have a different sword materialize in its place. Its length and width reminded Zack of the buster sword Angeal constantly carried around on his back with the blade thickness and soiled white cloth wrapped around it being the differenced Zack could quickly notice. "But, not even worthy."

Zack leapt out of his metal nest like a cat as Cloud charged him, grabbing the long abandoned sword just as Cloud struck down, causing broken pieces of bent aluminum to go flying.

Zack shot a desperate look at Sephiroth and the others, hoping the general would come and stop the enraged blonde, except nobody moved. Not one person in the room, save Zack and Cloud, moved a hair's width from where they were either sitting or standing. No one blinked and no one breathed. They weren't even looking at them, but at the spot where Cloud stopped Zack with his hand.

_It was as if time stopped…_

"You claim to know your enemy…"

Zack didn't have much time to collect himself before he was roughly pressed up against a nearby wall with the thin edge of Cloud's sword at his throat, causing a steady trickle of blood to run down the smooth, tan column and into his uniform. "When you know nothing at all."

Navy blue eyes stared directly into now frightened violet. Zack could take his eyes off Cloud's eyes, no matter how much he wanted to. It was as if his very soul was being ripped out of his body and stripped of his secrets and memories. His strengths and weaknesses. His love and hate. All were bare for this being to see…

_And to think he was a failing, scrawny cadet…_

Zack's world was once again turned upside down and turned into a blur of motion as he was tossed across the gym and into the wall on the opposite side.

"You're right about one thing, your enemy won't be merciful, but they won't give you the sweet embrace of death so easily." Zack flinched as his sword was skillfully thrown and embedded into the wall just inches away from his head. "You're courage to fight will be tortured out of your very bones; you'll be starved of any hope; and you're the will to live be raped out of you to the point that you will be begging for death's sweet embrace."

Cloud stood a few yards away from him his eyes a cold storm and his stance hard and proud as he shifted into a fighting stance, "You wanted a fight, now you've got it."

Zack shot at Cloud unexpectedly, yanking the sword from the wall behind him.

Zack's eyes were a firestorm of fury and determination as he brought the tip of his blade up and down.

Time seemed to slow down for Zack as he watch in horror as Cloud shifted his broadsword away, stunned that in a flash of light the broadsword wrapped in cloth suddenly changed back to the standard, ShinRa sword he had before. Cold metal met warm flesh, causing blood to splatter everywhere as Zack's sword swung down and imbedded itself into Cloud's right shoulder.

Cloud's pained scream broke Zack out of stupor as the blonde collapsed to the ground, both hands shakily gripping the blade wedged in his shoulder, causing more blood to flow. Zack let go of the pummel and rushed forward to catch Cloud, cradling the now unconscious cadet carefully as to not make the injury worst, and whispering reassuring words into his ear. He gave the gym a cursory glance, noticing that any blood Cloud had spilt previously was gone; the bleachers were fixed, and any damage to the walls had disappeared. Running a hand over his throat, Zack was shocked to find the cut that was supposed to be there completely healed and the blood cleaned away. Not even a scar was left behind.

Terrified screams came from the group of on looking cadets just beside them as they looked around dazed and confused. The instructor looked around the gym in dumbfounded amazement before the reality of the situation hit her, and she flipped out his PHS and called an emergency medical unit to the gym. Sephiroth, too, gave the gym a curious once over before his unwavering gaze looked at the situation a few feet before him. Giving Zack a disapproving, questioning stare, mako-green, cat-like eyes met hard, solemn violet.

_You were right…

* * *

_

**Okay, I like this chapter much better than the way I had it before.**

**R and R please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, and I do not make any money from these writings.**

**Well, I'm in my third year of tech school taking summer classes (including an online class) and an internship, and it's kind of hard to type when trying to balance three things at one time. My roommate (Age 88) is also in the hospital and hasn't come back yet, so I have to take care of her dog, the house, and the garden while she's gone. Right now I'm' trying to type when I can (when I'm not being lazy or playing RPGs) and right now you readers have a choice to make. Would you rather have a long chapter with a long wait period, or shorter chapters with a shorter wait period? Tell me in your review.**

**GAHHH, what happened to **_**Charming**_** by LadySephi and Pumpkin Puff? Does anyone know, can anyone tell me. LadySephi, Pumpkin Puff if you read this message, please I am begging you, put your beautiful story back up, it was the only thing keeping me sane in my present moment in hell! Pleasepleaseplease, I'm begging you!**

**Sorry about any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

It was relatively silent in the emergency medical unit of the ShinRa military training compound in Junon. The walls and floor were a pure white. Bright florescent lights beamed down from the ceiling. One Captain Zachary Fair sat in an uncomfortable plastic seat just outside the stainless steel doors leading to emergency surgical room with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. On the seat to his right was a small Styrofoam cup filled to the brim with the now cold jet black sludge the ShinRa secretaries had the audacity to call "coffee."

Zack didn't know how long he'd been sitting there; he gave up looking at his watch hours ago since Cloud was rushed in. Sephiroth had left for headquarters after Cloud was put under, trying to make arrangements for Cloud to have a private room instead of one of those standard, lumpy cots in the medical ward where any and all sick and injured were stored and treated.

A shudder, barely noticeable to the untrained human eye swept through the ebony-haired man's frame as he thought of Cloud staying in such a filthy place where he could get an infection. Zack, who had been into the ward a few times back in his grunt days and was one of the lucky ones to escape the ward without an infection, never understood why SOLDIERs, who were practically immune to anything and everything due to the mako showers and injections, got better medical care, while the regular infantry had to deal with mediocre to low quality care and over-inflated drug prices.

Zack's head shot up toward the doors as a tall lanky surgeon, decked out in sea-green, protective medical gear, walked out with a heavy sigh, whipping off his hair bonnet and pushed his face mask underneath his chin, "Captain Fair"

Zack immediately got up from his seat, looking into tired hazel eyes with much anxiety, "How is he?"

"Resting, for now, although he's really going to feel it when he wakes up. He's very lucky though, if it hadn't been for General Sephiroth, we would've just amputated his arm."

Zack looked down at the floor, wracked with guilt as he looked back up at the doctor. "How bad was it?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head sadly, "His shoulder was practically shattered. We had to pump a few units of blood into him since he lost so much on the way here and managed to put his scapula back together with rods, plates, and screws. We want to keep him here for a few days, maybe even a week or two, to make sure the bone is knitting properly and an infection doesn't start before he's discharged."

"Could you call me with a progress report?"

The doctor seemed to hesitate before slowly nodding his head.

"Thank you."

**

* * *

**

"They say he'll be fine but, he's going to have to stay a few days for observation."

Sephiroth, sitting in his over-stuffed, black leather recliner, nodded as he stared at his sulking friend laying on his matching loveseat, his forearm lying across his eyes, blocking out the bright florescent lights.

"Thank you for saving his arm."

"I owe him my life, it is the least I could do." Sephiroth offered Zack a small smile, but it went unseen.

"He's got to wish he was dead right now." Zack murmured, his mind drifting.

"I ordered his doctor to give him the best pain killers available. I'm covering all his medical expenses." Sephiroth replied.

"So he's higher than a kite, how much money am I going to owe you?"

"Like I said, I'm paying for all medical expenses."

"That's unfair though, considering how over priced drugs are for the regular army."

Sephiroth smirked devilishly, "they were willing to knock down the price after they realized who was ordering it, and a bit of…'persuasion'."

Zack shot Sephiroth an amused grin as he sat up, "Maybe we should send him a get-well-soon present."

"Like what?"

"Candy, flowers, balloons, and cards. Maybe even a stuffed animal."

"Isn't that a little over the top?" Sephiroth was sure the shy boy wasn't going to enjoy getting a fluffy, stuffed moogle, or mini chocobo look-a-like. He'd become the laughing stock of his entire squad.

"Hey, being in the medical ward by yourself can get pretty lonely." Zack explained to his superior officer and friend.

Without warning, Sephiroth's apartment door slid open with an eerie hiss, revealing Angeal, wearing nothing more than a pair of loose, grey jogging pants and a form fitting grey t-shirt, with a disappointed scowl on his face.

"Oh hey 'Geal, what's up?" Zack chirped in greeting, sitting up in attention, only to be roughly hauled off the couch by the collar of his white polo shirt and slammed into the wall.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?" Angeal snarled, his face dark and angry.

No sooner was Zack pinned did Sephiroth fly from his chair, placed Angeal into a head lock, and bodily drag him off of Zack.

Angeal barely struggled against Sephiroth's hold as he was pulled away. Zack collapsed to the floor still trying to regain his breathing, "what the hell, Angeal?"

"The fuck were you thinking, attacking a trooper, much less a cadet, at an experienced level? He could have been killed and you could've been dishonorably discharged! I thought I taught you to _think_ before you act!"

"'Geal, let me explain. He's-"

"I don't care if he's the illegitimate son of President ShinRa, and is only skirting through because of his genes and father's influence! He's discharged, and is being sent back to his hometown tomorrow!"

"What…?" Zack's mouth fell open in shock at the news. Sephiroth's grip on Angeal loosed enough that the shorter man managed to shrug out of the silverette's hold, but made no move to charge at Zack, only look down at him solemnly.

"That's impossible, the doctor said they were going to keep him on observation for a few days before being released."

"Zack, that man only listens to two people, Hojo and the President. Though his mind and heart care for his patients, he as a person values his life and job much more so."

"What did the President say exactly?" Sephiroth, who was strangely silent during the exchange inquired suddenly, stepping forward.

"The President wasn't there at the time, but because Zack was involved, I was called in for my opinion and to appoint punishment for such reckless behavior." Zack opened his mouth to protest, but Angeal raised a hand to silence him. "According to the doctor, ShinRa said, and I quote, 'I will not have the valuable time and resources wasted on an injured barely passing cadet when there are others in more need of care. I want him discharged and sent home first thing in the morning.'"

"What, but that's unfair, Sephiroth's covering all of the medical expenses!" Zack protested.

"It doesn't matter, the money Sephiroth receives still comes from the President's pocket, therefore it's still his money being wasted. He also doesn't want the General of the Army distracted by minor occurrences, and those unworthy of his time."

Sephiroth frowned while Zack growled in frustration as he slammed a fist into the wall behind him, "There's got to be something we can do. It's my fault that Spike's the way he is right now."

"Exactly, and as punishment you're going to be spending the next three hours running around the perimeter of the training grounds. Let's move, Puppy." Angeal finalized as he grabbed Zack by his left ear and dragged him out of Sephiroth's apartment, the younger ebony-haired man stumbling and whining all the way to the elevator down the hall.

Sephiroth's eyebrows were furrowed slightly as he watched the little act as his front door slide shut with a slight hiss before marching over to his computer, spending all night trying to find some way,_ any way_, to keep Cloud to stay.

**

* * *

**

"I was wondering when you would arrive."

"I'm not someone who would let him get away with this."

"It was just a scratch."

"You would have lost your arm if it wasn't for the General."

"…It was an accident."

Snort. "Then why'd you do it on purpose?"

"…Consider it his first test."

**

* * *

**

**I know I'm a horrible person for not updating for better than a year, and should be hog tied to a stop light and let all you wonderful readers and reviews spank me.**

**R and R though…please?**


	5. Notice

To My Faithful Readers Who have put up with My B.S.:

Now that my life has settled down quite a bit, I've been doing some thinking lately and have considered redoing this story because of how 'childish' it seems. I've had many reviews/complaints/whatever-you-want-to-call-them of Cloud being a Gary Stu. I never wanted him to become or come across as such. I'll keep the story up, but don't be surprised that the title changes and you get alerts for updates on previous chapters.

Thank you again,

~BWA


	6. A Quick Note

To my lovely readers and reveiwers,

First off, I want to apologize for the long waits on updates (and no this isn't an update.) To tell you the truth, I'm going through some very personal issues right now and am trying to deal with those as well as writing.

Next, all my stories, except for, "Shot in the Dark," (which will later be renamed to Icarus) are on hold and will be rewritten and reposted (but I'm not taking them down.) The thing is I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've realized that a lot of the stuff I write and post I really don't give a lot of time to expand and grow in my imagination (that isn't to say I don't have solid ideas for the stories, but looking back on what I had, versus what I have and know now, I can do much better.)

Shot in the Dark (Icarus) right now, is something I'm being urged to write. You may call it rabid plot bunnies, I call it something else.

Just to know in the future, I will be looking for a beta who can also act as a soundboard and muse for ideas. Right now, I'm trying to write out to chapter 14 for SitD/Icarus (I thank Vanya-Deyja for suggesting the idea to write ahead a few chapters before you post to allow the idea to grow.) Now, I know there is a provided list of people willing to beta stories, and that's fine, but I feel more comfortable asking people who have an interest in my stories and would like to see them grow (this is breaking a barrier for me, I don't usually like asking for help, but I know I won't get it if I don't ask.)

Finally, I have to thank Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san for being one of many who is bringing awareness to this issue. I found it on chapter 3 of the story, "The Lost Prince and His Two Lovers."

Apparently, the Obama Administration is trying to revive key parts of SOPA, which was killed back in 2012. From the articles I read, the part the administration is trying to revive most deals with streaming music and videos. These are the following links provided in Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san's chapter:

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We the people, can do a lot (more than we know and given credit for.) As much as it seems that this doesn't affect us, my bigger thought is, how long before it gets out of control?

Please, don't report me for this chapter (I'll take it down in a week or so,) I just want the message to be heard.

Thank you and Namaste,

~ESX

Writers who have been spreading the word:

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san


End file.
